El patronus de Draco
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Draco esta furioso, el quería un animal majestuoso como patronus y le había tocado ese bicho estúpido, ¡Y todo por culpa de ella!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! Aquí llego con otra historia de mi pareja favorita. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis un review para hacérmelo saber, y si no os gusta pues también, toda crítica es buena.**

 **Como sabéis los personajes son de JK lo único que salio de mi cabeza es la trama. Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

Draco caminaba furioso hacia su sala común. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡El! Draco Malfoy príncipe de Slytherin era incapaz de hacer un patronus a no ser que pensara en... en... ¡ni siquiera podía pensarlo! Era inconcebible, además el esperaba un animal grande, fiero, majestuoso. Algo como el, un lobo, una serpiente, un fénix, un dragón... ¿y resulta que tiene una mierda de guardián del tamaño de un perro chihuahua de esos que le encantan a su madre? Imposible.

Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, no entendía cómo era posible y se adentró a su sala común sin mirar a nadie, solo tenía una persona en mente lo suficientemente inteligente como para ayudarle.

\- ¡Nott!- el chico en cuestión dio un salto debido al repentino grito de su compañero y levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué necesitas de mi Malfoy?

Él se sentó a su lado- ¿qué sabes acerca de los Patronus?

Nott le miró curioso, cerró su libro y enderezándose un poco se llevó la mano al mentón- Por lo que se de las clases de Defensa contra las ares oscuras... un patronus es un guardián, se realiza usando el encantamiento "Expecto Patronum" y para realizarlo debes visualizar en tu mente...

-¡Ya se la teoría Nott! Lo que quiero saber es si sabes por qué cobra una forma para cada persona.

-Lo único que se es que puede ser Corpóreo o incorpóreo y que el corpóreo es la verdadera forma del encantamiento, pero poco más- dijo con una media sonrisa a Draco- como puedes observar ese examen no me fue muy bien.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡maldición estoy rodeado de inútiles!

De repente la voz de un tercer chico retumbó en la sala- eh, tranquilo que yo no te he hecho nada.

Draco miró a Blaise con el ceño fruncido- ¿sabrías explicarme porque mi Patronus es un animalejo de mierda?- el otro negó- pues tú también eres un inútil.

Blaise se rio con fuerza- ¿qué pasa? ¿Tu patronus es un gatito? no, mejo ¿una ardilla?

Draco negó- es un maldito hurón.

Blaise y Theo se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una carcajada cabreando más al rubio- ¿por eso estás cabreado?- preguntó Nott.

-¿Es que debería alegrarme de que mi guardián no asustaría ni a un elfo domestico?

Nott se encogió de hombros retomando su lectura- técnicamente, no está hecho para dar miedo, simplemente para alejar a los dementores, por ejemplo, el mío es una liebre.

Blaise y Draco le miraron- ¿de verdad?

-Así es, y estoy contento con él.

Blaise rio- vaya par de nenas pero bueno, no todos pueden tener la fuerza y el encanto Zabini.

Draco le miró- ¿y el tuyo cual es oh señor Blaise?- preguntó escupiendo sarcasmo.

Blaise puso una pose orgullosa y se cruzó de brazos mientras se pavoneaba- una yegua, grande y hermosa, una pura sangre. Vamos, como yo.

Draco le miró ceñudo- no puede ser... ¡maldición! ¡Hasta Potter tiene un patronus decente por el amor de Merlín! ¿Alguien sabe si hay alguna manera de cambiar de Patronus?

Blaise negó y Theo levantó la vista del libro- hay alguien que sabe mucho acerca...

-¡No pienso preguntarle a Granger!- gritó Draco pasmando a sus amigos. Llevaba un tiempo en que esa chica le tenía en estado catatónico, allá donde iba se cruzaba con ella, después de la guerra decidió volver a terminar sus estudios al igual que él y fuera a donde fuera ella parecía. ¡Incluso en pociones compartieron mesa alguna vez e incluso un par de conversaciones civilizadas! Eso no estaba bien, no era correcto.

Theo le miró con una mueca que fingía ser una sonrisa- no hablaba de Hermione, pero también era una buena opción.

Blaise se dio una palmada en la frente- claro, ella sabe todo sobre todos los temas.

-No pienso pedir ayuda a esa sabelotodo- de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa- ¿y desde cuando es Hermione?

Nott elevó los hombros con indiferencia- me ayuda con Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Aritmancia, es muy buena tutora.

Draco resopló frustrado- me da igual ¿quién era tu otra opción?

Theo dejó el libro suspiró y Draco y Blaise sintieron un escalofrío al ver una sonrisa sincera asomarse en la cara del castaño, pues no estaban acostumbrados a verle sonreír- Luna...

-¡¿Lunática?!- gritaron Blaise y Draco a la vez.

Nott frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que la gente llamara así a la Ravenclaw- su nombre es Luna y si os molestarais en conocerla veríais que es fascinante.

Blaise se acercó a Draco y susurró con burla- más que fascinante es más rara que un unicornio verde.

-¡TE HE OIDO ZABINI!- gritó Nott haciendo que el moreno levantará las manos rindiéndose.

Draco, pensó que si esa loca podía ayudarle con sus preguntas poco le importaba que viera animales invisibles o que leyera su revista al revés -¿crees que podrá ayudarme?- preguntó rompiendo la pequeña pelea visual de sus compañeros. Nott asintió y el rubio suspiró- muy bien, vayamos a verla.

* * *

Luna estaba en una escalera sentada hablando con la Dama gris cuando escuchó unas pisadas, al voltearse vio a los Slytherin acercarse a ella, uno sonriente y los otros con una mirada más seria. Debido a esta el fantasma desapareció despidiéndose de la rubia.

-Oh Theodore que bien verte- dijo con su vocecilla susurrante Luna.

Blaise y Draco se miraron- ¿Theodore?- y soltaron unas risillas ante el rojo rostro del castaño.

Este ignorando a sus idiotas amigos se acercó a la muchacha- Hola Luna, me alegro de verte, veras... necesitamos tu ayuda, bueno, Draco la necesita.

Luna miró por encima del hombro de Nott al rubio que se sintió un poco cohibido ante la mirada azulina de la chica, la verdad es que tenía mirada de neurótica pero de neurótica buena. La chica sonrió y asintió- claro ¿qué pasa? ¿Os están molestando los nargles?

Blaise la miró con curiosidad- ¿los qué?

-No, no es eso Luna- cortó rápidamente la conversación Theo- lo que pasa es que Draco no está muy contento con su patronus.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Draco se adelantó y se acercó a la rubia seguido de Blaise- pues veras en primer lugar no me gusta la forma que tiene, es un animalejo enano y patético.

-Los patronus corpóreos suelen adoptar formas dependiendo de la personalidad de cada uno- explicó con una sonrisa Luna, esta breve explicación provocó la carcajada de Blaise.

\- es decir que eres enano y patético.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada- ¡cállate Blaise!- volvió a mirar a Luna que seguía con su imborrable sonrisa- ¿algo más define la forma?

La chica levantó la mirada al cielo pensativa- sí, bueno, en algunos casos si el mago en cuestión es un animago el patronus toma la forma del animal en que dicho mago se transforma.

Draco suspiró- yo no soy animago.

-Bueno, también hay otra cosa- Draco le miró con ojos anhelantes- también pueden tomar la forma de un animal el cual sea la pareja o esté vinculado de alguna forma, al patronus de alguien más. En ese caso se dice que la otra persona es tu alma gemela.

Los chicos la miraban confundidos- es decir- comenzó Nott- que pueden tomar la forma del mismo animal que el de otra persona, por ejemplo yo que tengo una liebre...

Luna abrió mucho los ojos- ¿tu patronus es una liebre Theodore?- el chico asintió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Alguien más la tiene?- preguntó temeroso el chico pues de verdad temía que alguna chica que no era de su gusto fuera su pareja ideal. Ante sus ojos Luna sacó su varita y la agitó mientras decía "Expecto Patronum" y ante los ojos de los chicos apareció una liebre brincando a su alrededor dejando un rastro plateado.

-Yo, yo tengo una liebre- susurró Luna

El castaño sonrió como nunca le habían visto sus compañeros y se acercó a la rubia tomando sus manos entre las suyas- eso quiere decir... que tú y yo...- la chica sonrió y asintió- ¿eres mi alma gemela?

\- Al menos eso dicen nuestros guardianes.

Draco quería vomitar por tan enternecedora escena, ¿qué más daba que Nott y la loca de Lovegood fueran almas gemelas? Eso le importaba menos que los escregutos de cola explosiva, el quería saber cómo cambiar su maldito patronus.

-Que conmovedor- dijo Blaise rompiendo la magia- Lunita querida tu ¿sabes si alguna de tus amigas tiene un caballo o yegua como patronus?

Luna se separó del castaño que miró a Blaise asesinándole con la mirada, volvió a llevar sus ojos al aire y frunció el ceño pensativa mientras se llevaba un dedo bajo el mentón- oh si, Ginny, tiene un caballo.

Blaise notó que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y que una felicidad plena le llenaba el pecho- ¿mi pelirroja ardiente? pensé que ella tendría una cierva o algo como Potter.

Luna negó- no, es por eso que Ginny lleva una temporada planteándose su relación con Harry- explicó muy tranquila a un extasiado Blaise- no están en su mejor momento.

Blaise se enderezó y echó a correr por el pasillo gritando- ¡PELIRROJA! ¿DONDE ESTÁS? VEN A MIS BRAZOS ALMA GEMELA, MI YEGUA PURA SANGRE.

Luna miró sorprendida la huida del moreno a diferencia de Draco y Theo que miraban el ya vacío pasillo con un gesto de aburrimiento- ¿es siempre así de impulsivo?

-Siempre- contestaron los Slytherin a la vez.

Draco estaba ya un poco harto, sus amigos que no tenían intenciones de adivinar nada sobre sus guardianes lo habían encontrado todo y el en cambio, que estaba deseoso de saber todo, estaba como al principio, o incluso peor pues su ego masculino se había reducido a la nada. ¿Es que acaso el, un Malfoy, un sangre pura, tenía la personalidad de un hurón? ¿Era tan patético? ¿O es que en aquel inmenso castillo alguien tenía el patronus de tan estúpido animal y por su culpa él debía cargar con el?

-¿Conoces a alguien con un hurón como patronus?- preguntó de repente Draco.

Luna volvió a su pose pensativa y negó con la cabeza- No, en realidad no, Cho es un cisne, Pansy no es mi amiga, pero sé que es una mariposa porque la vi el otro día practicando en el bosque, y Hermione es una nutria pero... - Draco dejó de escuchar, veía los labios de Luna moverse pero no escuchaba sonido alguno, su mente estaba lejos.

En un escondido hueco de su alma, el rubio tenía la esperanza de que el patronus de esa rata de biblioteca fuera su pareja, la pareja del suyo, su alma gemela. Pero no, era una estúpida nutria. Le había costado admitirlo, pero le gustaba, demasiado, esa sabelotodo se había metido en su mente y corazón de un tiempo para aquí ¿desde cuándo? no estaba seguro pero el lo tuvo claro durante la guerra, cuando la estúpida comadreja le gritó que era su novia, el sintió un deseo de matar por primera vez.

Esa boba, siempre le metía en problemas y nunca se hacía cargo de su culpa, por su culpa él se volvió un animalito indefenso ante ella, su personalidad fría cambió por ella y eso había variado su patronus. Es cierto que el idiota de Moody le había transformado en cuarto en dicho animal, pero él es consciente de que ya estaba loco por ella, aún sin saberlo.

-¡DRACO MALFOY!-Gritó Nott al oído del rubio.

El rubio pegó un bote en el sitio tapándose el oído atacado con su mano- ¿ESTÁS LOCO O SOLO ERES IMBECIL?

Nott ni se defendió del insulto- Luna lleva media hora explicándote algo importante y tu estabas en tu mundo posiblemente apocalíptico.

Luna miró a Draco que bajó la vista avergonzado- yo es que tengo mucho que pensar y...

-No importa- dijo con su inseparable sonrisa- te entiendo, esto de los patronus y las almas gemelas es complicado, Hermione lleva igual de irritable de un tiempo para acá- miró a Theo- por lo visto su patronus ha cambiado.

Draco levantó la vista- ¿¡Cómo!?

Luna le observo aun sonriendo- que su patronus ha cambiado, estaba explicándotelo pero te fuiste a otro mundo- sonrió- no nos ha dicho que es, pero una nutria no, es más lleva un tiempo practicando en la torre de astronomía intentando cambiarlo de nuevo- Los azules ojos de Luna se dirigieron a la torre- posiblemente esté ahora allí.

Sin decir nada Draco salió corriendo dejando una estela de polvo y levantando el pelo de luna y theo, que se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa- creo que el patronus de hermione va a ser una sorpresa para Draco.

El castaño asintió y de repente se puso muy rojo- yo este Luna veras...- la chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos casi sin parpadea poniéndole aún más nervioso- yo... este veras... este sábado... Hogsmade... yo...

Luna sonrió como una pequeña ardilla- si claro, me gustaría ir contigo a Hogsmade.

Theo pestañeó y sonrió- siempre sabes lo que pienso ¿cómo lo haces?

Luna se encogió de hombros y sonrió- somos almas gemelas- y Nott no necesitó nada más.

* * *

Draco corría como alma que se llevan los dementores hacia la torre de astronomía, esa sabelotodo le iba a escuchar si, le iba a escuchar como nunca ha escuchado. Le escupiría en la cara todo lo que quiso decirle desde que entraron en Hogwarts. Que estaba harto de ella, de que siempre fuera ella, que odiaba que por su culpa se hubiera vuelto un blando aun cuando por fuera tenía esa coraza de frialdad y desdén.

Le gritaría en la cara cuanto la odiaba por hacerle dudar de todo en lo que siempre creyó, por hacerle desear ser mejor persona, por hacerle olvidar todo lo que un día creyó lo correcto. Le gritaría cuan despreciable era por ser hija de muggles, le gritaría en cuanto viera su estúpido patronus y le gritaría tanto que quedaría sin voz.

Abrió la puerta ruidosamente justo cuando un pequeño hurón plateado pasaba volando frente a su cara. Draco pestañeó un momento y llevó su mano a la túnica. ¿Cuándo había invocado el su patronus? Hermione miraba horrorizada a la puerta, más bien a quien estaba parado en ella. Roja como el fuego de Norberto, ese dragón que Hagrid poseyó alguna vez hace mucho tiempo ya, Hermione comenzó a hablar ante un patidifuso Draco.

-¡TU! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco salió de su ensoñación y vio a la Gryffindor varita en mano y su sed de vendetta como diría su amigo Blaise cayó en picado- hazlo.

Hermione le miró sin comprender- ¿te has vuelto más idiota de lo normal?

-Hazlo, ¡el maldito patronus!

-¡Eh! ¡A mí no me des ordenes Malfoy!- respondió Hermione enfadada

Draco se acercó con cautela, pues aunque quería que la castaña obedeciera, Hermione Granger y su varita en la mano no eran una combinación segura, al menos no para el- te estoy pidiendo de forma amable que repitas el puñetero hechizo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja- ¿para ti eso es ser amable?

Draco se encogió de hombros- soy un Malfoy además de Slytherin así que si, puedes estar segura de que estaba siendo amable. Y ahora hazlo.

Hermione miró su varita avergonzada. Se acabó. La habían pillado, todo el castillo sabía que su guardián era una nutria pero de un tiempo para aquí cambio. Desde que ese rubio había entrado a su vida tras la guerra, para ser exactos. Y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo porque sabía lo que eso significaba e intentó cambiarlo y ocultarlo, pero fue inútil.

Con un movimiento de varita el pequeño hurón volvió a recorrer la sala dando saltos y girando alrededor de los jóvenes magos. Draco observaba quieto el apenado rostro de Hermione ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Es que no quería ser su alma gemela? el debería avergonzarse de su patronus y no ella.

\- te odio- susurró el rubio ante la mirada atónita de hermione- te odio por lo que me has hecho...

-¡YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA!

-¿¡Qué no me has hecho nada?!

Hermione le miró confusa- ¡no! ¡Nunca te he hecho nada! ¡Siempre me has odiado sin más razón que de dónde vengo! ¡Nunca hiciste el amago de conocerme!

-¡NI QUIERO HACERLO! ¡MALDITA SEAS TU Y TU ESTUPIDO PATRONUS!

Hermione se quedó congelada- ¿¡QUE TE IMPORTA A TI MI PATRONUS EH!? ADEMAS, NO TE INCUMBE YA SE QUE TU JAMÁS CORRESPONDERÁS A MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR ESO ESTOY INTENTANDO CAMBIARLO, MALDITA SEA.

Draco se quedó estático en el sitio, ¿ella pensaba que él estaba cabreado porque ella estaba enamorada de él y él no la correspondía?

-Siento que seas mi patronus pero no lo puedo evitar...-susurró Hermione- siento que el colegio se entere de que te veo como un hurón dulce y tierno, pero... no te preocupes, haré lo que sea por volver a cambiarlo.

Draco estaba congelado, como si le hubieran tirado un petrificus.

-Desde que te vi convertido en hurón en cuarto... me empezó a gustar ese animal y... con el tiempo yo, te asocié a el...- ella suspiró mirando al suelo- sé que lo sabes, sé que sabes que te asocio a él ¿por eso has venido no? a decirme que me odias para así intentar que mis sentimientos cambien para que la gente no pueda asociarte a ese animal.

El rubio la miraba perplejo ¿ella de verdad pensaba que el no sentía nada por ella? ¿Que la despreciaba? vale que hace tiempo era así, pero siempre fue una tapadera, un velo para ocultar lo que escondía su corazón.

Escuchó una suave risa de derrota salir de los labios de la castaña- dame tiempo, y lo solucionare... buscaré la forma- le miró a los ojos- a todo esto ¿cuál es tu patronus? ¿Una serpiente? ¿Un dragón?

Draco quiso tirarse por el balcón de la torre y acabar con todo, pero su yo interior le pedía que saliera de las sombras, que se abriera al mundo y mostrara quien es Draco Malfoy en verdad, aunque tuviera forma de un estúpido hurón.

Se acercó a ella y susurró- a la de tres hacemos el hechizo, a la vez ¿vale?- Hermione asintió un poco confundida- uno... dos... ¡tres!

-¡Expecto Patronum!- dijeron ambas voces al unísono. En ese momento de las varitas salieron dos pequeños hurones, uno un poco más grande que el otro. Se dedicaron a corretear jugando entre ellos alrededor de los chicos dejando un destello plateado.

Hermione estaba abrumada, no sabía que sentir, el patronus de Malfoy era también un pequeño hurón, como el suyo- Malfoy... eso... ¿quiere decir?

Draco asintió- eso quiere decir que nunca fui capaz de hacer un patronus, era incapaz hasta que tras finalizar la guerra vi que estabas a salvo, eso me hizo feliz, saber que estabas viva. Desde esa puedo hacer el maldito encantamiento pero solo si pienso en ti, si pienso otra cosa soy incapaz. Tú eres mi único pensamiento alegre. Eres mi maldita felicidad.

-Malfoy...

El chico se acercó más al rostro de Hermione-yo quería ser un maldito dragón y por tu culpa soy un animal de peluche...- ella se sonrojó y el rio- pero no me importa, porque sé que así es como te gusto, y así quiero ser... Por qué te quiero.

Y sin más besó los labios de la Gryffindor, despacio, sin prisas, con una dulzura que Hermione nunca creyó encontrar en Malfoy. Porque ella no se equivocaba, por fuera, se escondía del mundo bajo una fría capa de indiferencia y soberbia pero por dentro era bueno, dulce y adorable, como un pequeño hurón.

-Sabes Granger- dijo una vez separó sus labios de los de la chica- creo que es la primera vez que te dejo sin habla.

Hermione rio- y la última.

Y la volvió a besar pero esta vez un poco más Malfoy. Y Hermione descubrió que esa parte apasionada de él le gustaba un poco más.

* * *

10 años habían pasado desde que Draco descubrió cuan patético era su patronus. 10 años en los que descubrió que no le importaba pues él se sentía orgulloso de que su mujer le viera como un animal tierno. 10 años en los que era feliz con su querida Hermione a su lado.

Ahora 10 años después estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, en un salón enorme leyendo "El profeta" a la luz de la chimenea mientras a su lado su mujer leía un libro que seguramente ya habría leído cien veces y en el suelo en la alfombra su pequeño hijo jugaba con una varita de juguete.

Draco no le podía pedir más a la vida, aunque en realidad deseaba de verdad que su patronus fuera un dragón pero que más daba.

\- Papi- dijo la voz de su hijo sacándole de su pensamiento. A los 4 años el pequeño Scorpius era una copia exacta de su padre, rubio platino perfectamente peinado hacia atrás como el mismo en su infancia, con sus ojos grises y su soberbia inocente, pero con la sonrisa e inteligencia de su madre.

-Dime hijo.

-¿Cuál es tu pataronus?

Los padres levantaron la vista de sus lecturas y su madre le preguntó con una calmada voz- es patronus cielo- el niño asintió- ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

El niño se encogió de hombros- Lorcan me ha dicho que sus papas le hacen un pataronus cuando está triste porque son dos conejitos bonitos.

Hermione miró a Draco sonriendo- ¿a sí? vaya.

El niño miró a su madre con una sonrisa- en cambio Zoé odia los de tío Blaise y tía Ginny.

-¿Y eso por qué?- se interesó Draco.

-Pues porque dice que son caballos grandes y le dan miedo- se acercó a las rodillas de su padre que le sentó en su regazo-¿vuestros pataronus son grandes o pequeños papi?

Hermione rio, hacía mucho que no invocaban a su guardián, gracias a Merlín no lo necesitaron nunca, ni para mandar mensajes urgentes, Eros era una lechuza muy efectiva, miró a su marido que le devolvió la divertida mirada asintiendo- ¿quieres verlos?- preguntó a su hijo al cual le brillaron los ojos.

-SII ¿PODÉIS PAPI? ¿PODÉIS?

Draco soltó una carcajada y asintió- muy bien ¿estás preparado?- Scorpius asintió fervientemente aferrándose al regazo de su padre- ¿y mamá esta lista?

-Listísima.

Una vez más, como hace 10 años convocaron a la vez el conjuro haciendo que dos pequeños hurones salieran al galope de sus varitas enredándose entre ellos, jugando al rededor de toda la sala ante un extasiado Scorpius que se levantó de las rodillas de su padre entre risas y comenzó a perseguirlos por toda la sala ante la tierna mirada de sus padres.

Scorpius salió corriendo escaleras arriba y volvió a bajar al poco tiempo con un peluche en sus manos- vuestros pataronus son igual que Piwitown- dijo a su padre levantando en su cara el pequeño hurón blanco de peluche- ¡tienes el mejor pataronus del mundo papá!

Acercándose a su madre comenzó a explicarle lo listos y bonitos que le parecían esos animales y Draco sonrió, en realidad llevaba en paz con su guardián mucho tiempo, el saber que a su mujer le encantaba le hizo aceptarlo y resignarse pero el descubrir que su hijo estaba fascinado y pensaba que era el mejor patronus del mundo hizo crecer su orgullo.

-Aunque yo seguía queriendo un dragón- susurró para si mismo con gracia, volviendo su atención a su hijo que ahora le contaba no sé qué del "pataronus" de tío Harry.

* * *

Draco observaba a su mujer acostar a su hijo en su cama, el niño debido a la excitación del descubrimiento del guardián de sus padres estaba agotado. Draco observaba con orgullo a su familia, su Hermione era dulce con su hijo pero también severa cuando debía serlo y su hijo era la luz de sus ojos, su pequeño Scorpius se convirtió en la persona más importante de su vida, junto con su madre.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y a dormir- el niño asintió con su pulgar en la boca y el pequeño Piwitown a su lado.

-Algún día mi pataronus será tan bonito como el tuyo y el de papá.

Hermione soltó una breve carcajada- seguro que si mi amor.

-Te quiero mami

Hermione besó su frente- y yo a ti mi pequeño.

Antes de que saliera de la habitación el pequeño ya estaba en un mundo onírico lo que hizo sonreír a sus padres mientras lo observaban desde la puerta- es perfecto- susurró su mujer.

Draco asintió- es tuyo así que...- tomó a su mujer de la cintura- y ahora señora Malfoy es hora de dormir. O no dormir, lo que prefieras- dijo esto último con un tono juguetón que hizo reír a la castaña.

Hermione besó sus labios con una sonrisa mientras se adelantaba hacia su cuarto- creo que no tengo sueño- susurró antes de entrar por la puerta- ¿vienes o te quedas?

Draco corrió lo que quedaba de pasillo y entro agarrando a su mujer de la cintura mientras cerraba la puerta- voy a enseñarte cuan amoroso puede llegar a ser este hurón...

La chica sonrió y dijo en voz baja- cielo, en este cuarto me dejas bien claro que tu patronus podría ser perfectamente un león- Draco soltó una carcajada mientras Hermione se tumbaba en la cama y con un gesto inocente que hizo al rubio derretirse dijo- ven y muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, mi príncipe dragón.

Y Draco obedeció, como el marido sumiso que era ante su mujer. Porque él era un blandito, un hurón blandito, pero solo con Hermione.


	2. Epílogo

**¡Buenas! He decidido hacer un pequeño epílogo de esta historia, es casi un drabble. En realidad no tenía pensado hacerlo pero se me ocurrió la idea así de la nada y la empecé a escribir y bueno... aquí está.**

 **Espero que os guste y me dejéis un review para hacerme saber que os pareció. Como siempre siento si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

 _"El patronus de Scorpius"_

Draco observaba quieto a su hijo. Su pequeño Scorpius, fruto del amor entre su Hermione y el, ya no era tan pequeño, es más estaba pronto a cumplir los 16 años y era todo un hombrecito.

Siendo hijo de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estaba más que claro que el chico tendría un increíble talento y una aún más increíble inteligencia. Además era un gran cazador en el equipo de Slytherin (porque sí, Scorpius había sido seleccionado para la casa de la serpiente consiguiendo que Draco se burlara por un mes entero de su mujer- el poder de los genes Malfoy- lo había llamado) y que hablar de su porte y figura que hacía suspirar a toda aquella fémina que se cruzara con él.

Así era, Scorpius Malfoy Granger era lo que se conoce como el chico perfecto:guapo, inteligente y hábil. Pero no era eso lo que perturbaba a Draco, sino aquella criatura que salía de la varita de su hijo (espino, interior de fibra de corazón de Dragón, 26 centímetros medianamente flexible; es decir un intermedio de las varitas de sus padres)

-¡Oh cielo es fantástico!- escuchó la voz de su mujer alabar la hazaña de su hijo- ¿Draco lo estás viendo?

Draco asintió consternado- si... si lo veo.

Hermione rio con gana mientras volvía la vista a su hijo- Es un hechizo muy avanzado Scorp.

El niño se sonrojó- tú y papá lo consiguieron a mi edad.

Draco aún más consternado negó con la cabeza- tu madre lo hizo a esa edad, a mi me costó un tiempo.

-¡Pero tuve mucha ayuda!- arremetió indignada Hermione- Oh cielo es tan maravilloso. Tu primer patronus. Draco ¿no estás orgulloso?-preguntó Hermione con una mezcla de orgullo y reproche. Orgullo porque su pequeño ya era capaz de invocar su guardián, el primero de la clase. Y reproche porque sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su marido.

Draco ante la mirada y el tono de su esposa y los ojos grises de su hijo que le pedían a gritos una aprobación, hizo un amago de sonrisa- ¡claro hijo! ¡Es genial!- y rio como un loco- ¡simplemente grandioso!

Scorpius miraba a su padre que parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque psicótico mientras Hermione le observaba de forma cansina cruzándose de brazos- mamá... papá se está volviendo loco.

Hermione bufó molesta aun mirando la cara de su marido que se deformaba en una mueca de dolor y desesperación- tu padre es idiota...

Draco por el contrario no sabía si reír o llorar. Años, años lamentándose por la forma de su patronus hasta que Scorpius les dijo que sus patronus eran los mejores. Y hoy, años más tarde, observaba el majestuoso animal plateado que volaba por toda la sala con cada movimiento de varita de su hijo.

-Un dragón...-susurró Malfoy captando la atención de su familia que le miró hacer el drama de su vida- yo quería un dragón.

-Mamá ¿qué le pasa a papá?-preguntó el joven preocupado por la reacción de su padre que ahora se encontraba de rodilla en el suelo mirando al enorme animal plata que surgió de su varita.

-Ya te lo he dicho-bufó Hermione- que es idiota.

Pero Draco no escuchaba, solo soltaba débiles risitas dignas de un perturbado mental viendo el patronus de Scorpius. Sí, era real, el patronus de su hijo era su tan ansiado dragón.


End file.
